Jared's Imprint Story
by amalin06
Summary: Second Imprint Story. Kim has always had a huge crush on Jared. Now he notices her, and she thinks all is great. But what happenes when she is thrown in a world full of mythological creatures? Does true love really conquer all? ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Two weeks. Two weeks since my love has been gone. I wonder where he is, if he's sick. I mean you don't just miss two weeks of school for nothing. I've been keeping an eye on his friends. The one Paul, seems a little lost with out him. I even think he got suspended yesterday for picking a fight. I mean, sure, he is usually short tempered, but lately, they've been threatening to expel him.

Who am I kidding. Jared doesn't' even know I exist. He comes in every day and doesn't even pay attention to me. I opened up my notebook. First class of the day. I already know all this. I really don't have that much of a social life. I am extremely shy, which is why Jared doesn't know I exist.

It's only the beginning of the school year, I have 2 more years after this and then collage. The bell rang and kids started coming in to scamper to their seats before the teacher comes. I started to doodle.

Jared loves Kim

Kim loves Jared

I sighed, if he would just notice me. The teacher started teaching class, when the door opened. In comes my God. He looks like he grew at least a foot since the last time I saw him. A gust of wind from the open door blew my notebook on the floor. Jared handed his slip to the teacher and walked over to his seat next to me. He stepped on my notebook that fell on the floor.

Oh, god, please don't read it. Please, don't read it. I started my silent prayer.

He stopped and looked down. He bent and picked it up and read the page that it fell open to. I turned beat red. He glanced up at me, and I looked straight into his eye's. The deep pools of brown and gold swirled. He was handsome. He just stared at me, like he had never seen me before. I blushed even deeper. I wasn't even that pretty. My eye's were too far apart, my hair dull, my lips to thin. I was really plain to look at.

The teacher coughed.

"Jared, would you like to take a seat." the teacher said. It was a demand, not a question.

"Yes, sir." Jared said.

He took a seat, not taking his gaze off of me. I turned to the teacher and tried to pay attention. I could feel Jared's eye's boring a hole in the side of my head. I heard a little noise and looked back at him.

"I think this is yours." He said and handed me back my notebook.

"Uh, thanks." I murmured. I thought he would just go back to ignoring me, now that he knew what a obsessive girl I was.

"Hey, my name is Jared." He said to me. I looked back at him and gave him a little smile.

"Kimberly, but call me Kim." And that is how my dream came true.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long wait. Someone just berated me for it lol. Alot has been going on. My son got diagnosed with Autism then i found out i was pregnant, we moved and i had a little girl now i'm busy with a 5 year old and a 13 month old. i have a few chapters of this done. I'll put those up through out the week, but it will be a while till i get back in the groove so bare with me.**

**Chapter 1**

When the bell rang, much to my surprise, Jared waited for me and offered to take my books for me. He let me walk out the door before him just like a gentleman.

"Would you like to sit me with me at lunch?" He asked me.

I looked at him shocked. He always sat with Paul Walker. He had his group of jocks that he hung out with. Why would he want to sit with me?

"Uh..sure." I told him.

He smiled and took my hand. It was sooo hot.

"Are you OK? I mean you feel like you have a temperature." I said.

He looked flustered for a min.

"No, I just run a bit higher then normal." He answered me. It seemed like he was holding something back, so I said nothing. It was not my place to pry. I noticed people staring at us. It was not a usual thing for a popular jock to hang with a nerd. I looked down at my feet trying to avoid the stares.

We walked to the lunch room, and I followed him to the lunch line. He filled his tray with enough food to feed 4 people. My eye's bugged out of my head.

"Hungry much?" I mumbled. I didn't think he heard me, but he chuckled. Oh, my god. How did he hear that? I got my tray and got a pizza and a cheese fry. The cafeteria was eariely calm. All heads were following our movements. I mean, _the_ Jared Harris, comes back from a two week long absense, grows a foot taller, and looks like he can bench press a mac truck. Then he picks the nerdiest girl he can find to befriend and sit with. You would be talking too.

I sat with him at an empty table at the back of the cafeteria. No one else sat with us. I looked around and seen people staring and whispering. I was never one for attention, so it was a little unnerving. I must have looked a little uneasy, because Jared leaned over to me.

"Don't worry about, they are just wondering why you are sitting with me all of a sudden." He told me.

"Why am I sitting with you all of a sudden? I mean, I've been in your classes since kindergarden and this is the first time you have ever noticed me. Why now?"

He lowered his head and looked kinda sad, then he looked back at me, "Would you believe me if I said, that it was like suddenely someone opened my eyes? Like, I don't know...it's hard to explain. I can't really do that right now. But I am sorry that I never noticed you before. I wish I would have, then we could have gotten to know each other sooner."

I nodded and looked around at the people sneaking glances at us.

I tried to ignore the looks, and whispers. It was rather easy with Jared there with me. We talked about non-important things. I was glad he didn't bring up what he seen in my notebook. I still couldn't get over why he picked me. Why now? Why all of a sudden? And why did he disappear for two weeks? I was broken out of my thoughts by Jared waving his hand in front of my face. I looked at him and blushed.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked him

"Well, I was going to tell you, that the bell rang. Also ask if I could pick you up tomorrow morning for school" He asked me.

"Um.. sure. Do you know where I live?" I asked. He looked down and I could see a faint blush creep across his cheeks.

"Er.. no." He replied looking a little embarrassed. I giggled. Oh, no. I was becoming one of those girls. The ones that giggle at everything a guy says. I shook my head hoping he didn't notice the faint blush on my face.

"That's OK, I live at 14 Morning Bird Ln. I'll see you in the morning?" I hoped.

"Yeah, I have to leave now, I have things to do, but yeah, I'll see you in the morning." He said.

I waved to him before making my way to my next class. I sat down and my friend Hannah was waiting bouncing in her seat.

"So, you sat with Jared today at lunch. Tell me." She squeaked. I smiled and sat down. Hannah was one of my best friends. I usually sat with her during lunch. She has known about my obsession with Jared for almost my whole life.

"Well, it was the strangest thing, he came into English today, and handed me my notebook that fell, and then asked me to sit with him at lunch. He is also driving me to school tomorrow." I told her.

"OH MY GOD! This is sooo cool. Jared and Kim. It's scandalous." She shrieked. I laughed. That's Hannah for you.

Now to figure Jared out. Where was he for the past two weeks? Why did he all of a sudden pick now, to talk to me? I had no clue, but I wanted to figure it out.


End file.
